Automatic speech recognition (ASR) systems receive speech from a user and then use computing resources to interpret that speech and discern its meaning. Generally speaking, a user or speaker will utter a word or phrase and the ASR system will respond, often by repeating the uttered word or phrase or by outputting a new query that takes into account the uttered word or phrase. Implementing speech recognition systems for some languages can be challenging for a number of reasons. For example, some languages spoken by users may include certain words or word combinations that ASR systems have trouble recognizing. When the user utters continuous digits in these languages, the ASR system may have difficulty identifying one digit from another or may make mistakes identifying the number of digits in the continuous string of digits. It would be helpful to receive user assistance to identify the continuous digits.